Mole Mitts, Reward Dirt, Loose Dirt and Soil
The Mole Mitts are named for the item in Minish Cap, but also serve the same purpose as the Digging Mitts and Mogma Mitts in Skyward Sword. The Mole Mitts are designed to break through types of block: *Reward Dirt *Loose Dirt *Soil However they can break through others (See Below). The three new blocks, Reward Dirt, Loose Dirt and Soil, are set to be Unbreakable, so the only way to destroy them, even in survival, is by using the Mole Mitts. I did this to work around them being destroyed by normal tools in the Adventure maps, as well as add a bit more of a challenge to get past them in Survival Mode. However, the only block you'll come across in Survival Mode is the Reward Dirt, and it's quite a rare spawn anyway. Mole Mitts Information The Mole Mitts work differently to other tools in the game. Where usually you break a block using left click, with the Mole Mitts you use the right. You click and hold for a certain number of seconds and, when you release the click, the block will break. The Mole Mitts have a durability/damage set at maximum of 365, however doing damage to the mole mitts is removed if the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated. When using the Mole Mitts on Reward Dirt, Loose Dirt and Soil, you need to hold the click down for 3 seconds before releasing. Loose Dirt and Soil do 2 damage to the mole mitts, reward dirt does 3 damage to the mole mitts. If the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean isn't activated, the Mole Mitts can also break through the following using the right click: *Dirt Block, Snow Block, Sand Block, Red Sand Block, Soul Sand Block, Non-Falling Sand Block , Non-Falling Red Sand Block, Dirt Stairs, Gravel Stairs **All of these will drop the block you break, as it would were you to use a shovel on them *Gravel, Non-Falling Gravel **These have a 1 in 4 chance of dropping Flint and a 3 in 4 chance of dropping Gravel or Non-Falling Gravel *Grass Block, Farmland Block, Mycelium, Perma-Green Grass Block **As they do with a shovel, all these blocks will drop a dirt block when broken *Clay Block **As it does in the game, breaking a Clay Block will drop between 1 and 4 Clay Balls *Snow Layer Block **As it does in the game, breaking a Snow Layer Block will drop between 1 and 4 Snow Balls Adding these in means the Mole Mitts function essentially like a shovel, except the mouse button you click to break a block is swapped. Crafting The crafting recipe for the Mole Mitts requires 4 x Leather and 3 x Eldin Ingots. The 3 x Eldin Ingots take up the top left and top middle slot in the crafting table and the centre left slot in the crafting table. The 4 x Leather takes up the centre middle and centre right slot in the crafting table and the bottom centre and bottom right slot in the crafting table. This crafting recipe is affected by the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean. Reward Dirt The Reward Dirt specifically is designed for adding in something small to give you drops, like the Hylian Grass does. Reward Dirt - Drops The drops from the Reward Dirt depend on 2 things. The Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean and the Zelda Game Type String. S:gameType=DEFAULT B:adventureMode=false If the Adventure Mode Boolean is activated and the Game Type is 'either '"MINISH", "FOUR" or "DEFAULT", it'll be either: *8/16 chance of dropping Force Gem with a value of 1 *3/16 chance of dropping Force Gem with a value of 50 *1/16 chance of dropping Force Gem with a value of 200 If the Adventure Mode Boolean is activated and the Game Type is 'not '"MINISH", "FOUR" or "DEFAULT", it'll be either: *8/16 chance of dropping Rotten Flesh *3/16 chance of dropping Apple *1/16 chance of dropping Golden Apple If the Adventure Mode Boolean is deactivated, it'll be either: *4/16 chance of dropping Lapis Lazuli *2/16 chance of dropping Diamond *1/16 chance of dropping Emerald On top of those 3 there is fourth drop that is dependant on the Zelda Game Type String. If the String is 'either '"MINISH", "FOUR" or "DEFAULT", it'll be *4/16 chance of dropping Force Gem with a value of 1 If the String is 'not '"MINISH", "FOUR" or "DEFAULT", it'll be: *4/16 chance of dropping Bone Reward Dirt - Block Break When Reward Dirt is broken, what is replaced depends on if the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated or not. If the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated, the Reward Dirt will be replaced by Loose Dirt, which will then respawn into Reward Dirt after 1000 random ticks. This number, however, can be changed in the Zelda Configuration File I:rewardDirtRespawnTime=1000 I made it like this because usually in Zelda Games, when you leave an area and come back, often the drops from things that you can dig are available again. So I wanted to replicate that as best I could. I made the timer so high because then people won't just stand there and farm the items. If the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean isn't activated, the Reward Dirt will become regular vanilla Dirt. Reward Dirt - World Spawn Reward Dirt has a spawn, like ores, in the Survival World. It will spawn at any world heigh but can only spawn in dirt. It has a little less chance of spawning than Eldin Ore and it'll appear in veins of between 4 and 8. Because dirt is a lot less common than stone, the chances of Reward Dirt spawning is quite rare. Loose Dirt Loose Dirt primarily functions as a placeholder for the Reward Dirt. When Reward Dirt is broken using the Mole Mitts and the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated, it becomes Loose Dirt, which then respawns into Reward Dirt after a while (explained in detail above). Soil Soil primarily functions as a barrier. It drops nothing but can only be broken by the Mole Mitts. Seeing as Loose Dirt turns into Reward DIrt and Reward Dirt has drops, they're both not really good for creating walls or tunnels that the player might need to get through to progress in the game. Soil is the solution to that. It remains what it is (it stays as soil) and it can only be broken by the Mole Mitts, So if you create a passage way blocked by Soil, it is unpassable until the player recieves the Mole Mitts, allowing them to proceed. Category:Nosh Zelda Mod Category:Items Category:Blocks